1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly relates to wrenches having pivotal heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various prior wrench designs are known, including fixed head wrenches, wrenches that have heads that pivot and are biased in a particular selected position, and wrenches which have heads which pivot and are locked in a given position having either locking mechanisms involving twisting or locking mechanisms involving high profile excessive externals which can interfere with a worker's utilization of the wrench. Prior wrenches having biased unlocked positions undesirably permitted the user to over torque the bias resulting in undesired and unintended rapid overmovement of the users hand possibly resulting in the users hand forcibly hitting adjacent work surfaces.
Consequently, there is a need and desire for wrenches having pivot heads which are simple, quick and easy to use and have a minimal profile for minimizing the risk of interference with work surface areas.